


Прит. 3:35

by XTOHb



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, Dark, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Кукловод и самые любимые из его марионеток.





	Прит. 3:35

**Author's Note:**

> ► король и шут — кукла колдуна
> 
> Писалось до того, как в манге выяснилось, что у Сина крыша не на месте. Собсна, моя любимая тема — предсказывать в своих фанфиках, кто следующий на тёмную сторону.

У принцессы холодные пальцы. Холоднее, чем рукоять меча, в которую она этими самыми пальцами вцепилась. Чуть теплее, чем лёд в глазах. Самую малость. И лишь горячее-горячее сердце обливается кровью в груди. Лишь душа кричит, но её не слышно за шепотом поселившегося в разуме бесёнка-джина. 

Принцессой, красивой фарфоровой куклой, немного поиграют, а в конце сюжета маленькой трагедии бросят на пол, и она разобьётся на осколки. 

Её империя тут, в руинах, среди сломанной мебели и забрызганных кровью картин. А у её ног те, кто не смог противиться её воле. 

У младшего принца бессмысленный рыбий взгляд. Он лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок. Смотрит мимо потолка. Смотрит вникуда. На его лице гнев смешался с обидой — он не понял толком, что его предали. Не понял, кто его предал. Ему только чуточку обидно, самую-самую малость, что он умер так, а не с честью в бою, защищая своих людей. Он умер глупо, этот мальчик, любивший сломанные игрушки. 

Через пробитую крышу во дворец заглядывают ехидничающие звезды. О, сколько зла совершалось под этими звездами!  
Но они там, на небосклоне.  
Пока они там, им не стыдно оставаться лицемерными. 

У верного советника рана через всю спину. Рана от меча, который он знал от острия лезвия до навершия эфеса. Рана от удара, от которого он смог бы увернуться, потому что знал каждое движение наизусть. Но он не увернулся, ведь ударила его в спину та, кого он защищал. Та, кому он безоговорочно доверял.   
Ему впору было обижаться, дражайшему слуге, бывшему игрушкой для госпожи, выполнявшему все её приказы, ничем не заслужившему её гнева. 

В мире нет справедливости.  
Что справедливо по отношению к одному, всегда будет ущемлять интересы другого.  
В мире нет равновесия.  
В мире нет правды.  
В мире нет… ничего в мире нет.  
Он пуст.  
Всё, что в нем есть — иллюзии, в которых живут люди. 

А у придворного оракула трясутся руки. Глупость, мелочь раздражающая. Он видел и не такое, он видел во много раз хуже. Но именно сейчас почему-то тошно и страшно. Именно сейчас все прежние улыбки кажутся иллюзорными, а все прежние слова — фальшивыми. Это он играл с ней! Это был он, черт возьми, всегда было так!.. 

Ему, по-детски жестокому всесильному волшебнику, заигравшемуся и не успевшему вернуться в реальность, давно уже не было так больно.

Но он убьет безумную принцессу. И это станет началом конца. Пожалуй, для всего мира.

В чертогах падшего короля темно, и по коридорам гуляет ветер. Обманчива красота этого места: позолота здесь скрывает затёртые брызги крови, картины — трещины на стенах. Здесь все вдвойне лицемерно, иллюзорно и неустойчиво. Здесь не умирают до тех пор, пока не завершат службу. 

Закрытая одежда визиря тоже скрывает от любопытных глаз алые нити и два смертоносных клинка. Веснушки на лице, болезненно-бледная кожа и сдержанная вежливая улыбка не дадут разглядеть за ними куклу-убийцу, но лишь до тех пор, пока сама кукла, увлекаемая волей хозяина, не начнет действовать.  
Он стоит у трона, чуть склонив голову, не решаясь взглянуть на того, кто повелевает этим королевством. 

— Син, она же была всего лишь…

— Ребенком, — заканчивает павший король и хмурит брови. А в уголках его губ едва скрываемой улыбкой прячется сумасшествие. — Я знаю это. Осуждаешь?

Визирь качает головой — укоризненно ли, отрицательно ли? — и отвечает пространно:

— Даже если у меня есть право осуждать тебя, пользоваться им всё равно бессмысленно. Потому что, ты же знаешь, я последую за тобой, куда бы ты ни шел. 

— Это хорошо, Джафар. Потому что я собираюсь очень далеко.

У короля в глазах застыла бездна, в которой даже лицемерные звезды не рискуют отразиться. В глазах его визиря же от страха проступает замечательный оттенок ядовитой зелени. 

И когда весь мир полетит в тартарары, они останутся стоять на последних осколках, кукловод и его любимая марионетка, которой он подарил иллюзию свободы.


End file.
